Hinata, Go Get Your Brother!
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: It's Neji's birthday! But Does someone remember it or did everyone forgotten? Oneshot


Naruto: Hinata, Go Get Your Brother!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: I think this is my first time writing in Naruto. It's for Neji's late birthday! Here it is...

Neji sighed as he watched Sasuke and Naruto argue over something that Naruto did. "Big brother Neji, is everything all right?" A quiet voice asked as Neji looked and saw Hinata standing beside him, "I'm fine Hinata. Nothing to worry about. Just practice your skills," Neji said as Hinata frown.

"Your never nice to me Neji. Something's wrong, what is it?" Hinata asked again, "I'm fine Hinata. Why don't you go over to Sasuke and Naruto to break up there fight?" He asked. "Sakura is going over there to stop it along with Kakashi sensei. Big brother, do you have time to come with me to the restaurant later on?" Hinata asked.

"Whatever for?" Neji asked staring at her, "I just want you to come with me. You know, we never hang out anymore since our families are different. Besides, don't you like Tenten?" Hinata asked smiling as Neji looked at her. Hinata laughed, "I could see right through you big brother. Meet me at the field of flowers, you know, where we first been together?" Hinata asked as Neji nodded.

"I'll be there Hinata," he said as Hinata smiled and she went towards where Sasuke and Naruto were still arguing as she went to helped out Sakura. What is she scheming? Neji thought as he watched Hinata.

(Later that day)

"Hinata! Why are you so dressed up?" Neji asked as he looked at Hinata up and down, Hinata shrugged. "Can't I look good for once? Besides, this is like my only pair of good clothing," Hinata said as Neji looked at her, "tell me Hinata, what's this all about? We never really have a good conversation until now and that first time," he said.

"A secret is a secret," Hinata said smiling as she grabbed his wrist and she started dragging him to the restaurant, "Hinata, wait a minute!" Neji cried but Hinata ignored him as Neji had no choice but to follow her. "Here we are," Hinata said as she was panting a little as Neji looked at her, "Hinata, were we running late for something?" He asked as Hinata nodded.

"You could have rested back there," Neji said as Hinata shook her head, "come on. Let's go in," she said as she pushed the door. Neji frowned as he saw the lights were off, "Hinata, why are the lights off? Along side by that, why are we at a ramen restaurant? Only that idiot Naruto loves ramen," Neji said as Hinata laughed.

"Hey!" Naruto's voice cried as Neji blinked, "surprise!" The lights went on as Neji looked surprised and he saw everyone he knew there standing in front of him including the sensei's. "I can't believe it. I totally forgot it was my birthday," Neji said as Hinata smiled, "you did this Hinata?" Neji asked as Hinata nodded.

"She was the only one who remembered. Hinata told me first and then I told the others as Hinata went to go and get you to come," Naruto explained smiling. "Yea, but you almost ruin the surprise awhile ago," Sasuke said angrily, "it wasn't my fault! If only Neji didn't called me an 'idiot' then I wouldn't have said anything!" Naruto protested.

"Why don't we sit down now and eat? I'm sure Neji is now hungry," Kakashi said to his team, "Neji, we are sorry that we didn't know it was your birthday. Even if we are your teammates," Tenten said as Rock Lee nodded. "I agree. You had to hear it from Hinata," he said as Neji shook his head, "I've forgotten as well. You don't have to apologize," he said.

"Come on Neji! You should sit by me!" Hinata called out as Neji looked at Tenten and Rock Lee, "go ahead. It's your birthday anyway," Rock Lee said as Neji nodded. "Wait Neji!" Tenten said as Neji stopped and he turned to look at her, "happy birthday," Tenten said as she kissed him on the cheek and Neji turned bright red.

"Go Neji!" Naruto cheered as he began laughing, "Naruto!" Sakura scolded as Naruto stopped laughing and he hid behind Kakashi who apparently disappeared by using his jutsu and Sakura hit Naruto hard. Neji smiled at Tenten as she smiled back as Neji went to sit down next to Hinata, thank you Hinata, for remembering my birthday, he thought as he stared at Hinata who smiled back at him.

End!

Me: here yea go!

Naruto: why did you do that to me?

me: because I wanted to. want me to get Sakura for you?

Naruto: no! Don't!

Sasuke: we'll be onto the next story soon

Neji: review and update!

me: I know Neji isn't really Hinata's brother, but Hinata calls him brother in the anime, so that's why I put that on here.


End file.
